


The Fault In Our Stars

by catsonvenus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: high school au (boarding school tho) conspriacy theorist! keith, lance and keith meet on the roof and it all went downhill from there, (the fault in our stars is that they're oblivious to each other's gayness smh)





	

The autumn breeze dances by as Lance raises himself from the ladder to the roof of the school. It’s a clear night and the stars are out, it’s perfect and peaceful. He sits down in the center and admires the view. He sits like that for a few minutes, admiring the harmony of it all. 

Usually, he enjoys spur-of-the-moment decisions and the wildness that came with it, living in the fast lane and treasuring the adrenaline. But Lance is a stop-and-smell-the-roses type of person too, and he’s learned to enjoy the little quiet serenities the world has to offer. 

He notices a guy around his age sitting on the roof a few feet away from him as well. 

“Do you come up here to look at the stars too?” Lance wonders. 

“Uh, I, well, would you believe me if I said I was looking for my classroom?” The guy admits sheepishly, turning his face to him. He gets a better look at the guy’s face, and he’s magnificent. Tousled black hair frames pale face, bright, fiery eyes stare up at him. A strong bone structure, especially that jawline that could cut _diamond_ , angles illuminated by the sunlight. 

Lance is speechless for a moment, and he’s not sure if it’s because of the blinding beauty radiating in front of him or the humor of the situation. 

“Dare I ask which class you were trying to find?” Lance giggles. 

“Room 167, supposed to be 6th period Astronomy?” 

“I just left that class! There was one kid absent in the roll call, are you Keith?” Lance asked. Lance had heard a lot about Keith. He’d never really talked to him, but he’d heard that Keith was top of all his classes, an amazing pilot, and on top of all that, really hot. 

“Uh, yeah that’s me. Fuck, did I miss anything? The boy now identified as “Keith” chirped in reply. 

“A little bit, I’ll hook you up sometime though.” Lance replied, giving himself a mental pat on the back for setting up an excuse to talk to the hot boy later. 

“Cool, cool.” 

“Do I even want to know how you thought your classroom was up here? I get that it’s the beginning of the year and everything but like, how badly do you have to fuck up? “Lance giggled once more. 

Keith shrugged. 

“I’ve heard you’re the top of all your classes too!” Lance was full on laughing now, which earns him a playful grimace from Keith. 

“Ok but like, the doors are numbered kinda weird, you know this!” Keith insisted, flailing his arms in exasperation. Lifting him arms revealed the hoodie he was wearing, with a blurry picture of bigfoot and text across the chest that read, “I believe.” This realization only inflated his laughter. 

“What?! Why are you laughing at me? What’s so funny! Why must you laugh about my misery!” Keith exclaimed, complete with more arm flailing. 

It took Lance a few minutes of laughing and several more (adorable) grimaces from Keith to finally subside Lance’s fit of giggling. 

“Y-Your hoodie!” Lance stuttered out, wiping his eyes from tears of mirth. 

A beet-red blush crept up on Keith’s cheeks, and in that moment Lance decided that for a guy who looked like he could kill you and wore bad-ass fingerless gloves, he was positively adorable. 

“We, they _are_ out there, somewhere.” Keith muttered sheepishly. “I mean, the universe is just so _big_ , it is the epitome of human narcissism to think we’re the only life forms out there.” 

“The universe may be big, but there’s something on Earth that’s pretty big as well.” Lance said, throwing a playful wink. 

“Is that the only thing you got out of that?” Keith turned to him, astonished. 

“No, no, I get what you mean. I hate how people always assume that the universe’s life forms are humanoid too. Like, we have no clue what the universe holds, and nobody ever questions that they look like us!” Lance replied, pointing to the night sky for reference. 

“I mean, I have a few, er, ideas of what they could look like, if their adaptations are to help them survive the conditions that their planet offers.” 

“Oh my god. It all makes sense now! The mysterious stranger on the rooftops, the un-ironic wearing of an ‘I want to believe’ hoodie,” Lance trailed off. 

“Conspiracy theorist!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Something of the sort.” A small, uncontrollable smile adorned Keith’s face. 

Lance’s phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from Hunk. 

[8:53] _lance where are you? class ended like half an hour ago_  
[8:54]: heck man I’m so sorry there’s a hot boi on the roof I’ll be back soon I promise  
[8:54]: _you better give me all the deets when you get back_  
[8:54]: you know I will bud!

“Ay, sorry I got a text from my roommate, he’s wondering where I am.” Lance answered Keith’s questioning eyes. 

“Don’t let me hold you up, make haste!” Keith replied. 

“Beautifully put, Shakespeare. Before I go, can I get the digits?” Lance asked. 

“You know, to hook you up with that Astronomy homework.” He added quickly. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Do you have a pen? And/or paper?” Keith’s blush intensified. 

“Wow what kind of an unprepared student…” Lance commented amusedly, rummaging through his backpack, emerging with a pen. 

“Write it on my arm?” 

“You could get ink poisoning.” 

“I’m so glad that you’re worried about my health, but in the words of a wise man, ‘make haste’.”


End file.
